


Fire Doesn't Always Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Clark Disapproves, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara accidently walks in on Beatriz as she is exiting the shower. Months of flirting and innuendo come to a head and Kara and Beatriz both succumb to their desires for the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Doesn't Always Burn

Fire Doesn't Always Burn

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Justice League

Fire/Beatriz da Costa

Supergirl/Kara Zor-El

_Kara accidently walks in on Beatriz as she is exiting the shower. Months of flirting and innuendo come to a head and Kara and Beatriz both succumb to their desires for the other_

Kara Zor-El is entering the Justice League's Briefing Room and took her seat next to Wally West. Superman and Wonder Woman enter the room next, Superman looks around for Beatriz da Costa, aka Fire was the only team member that was not present.

"Where is Fire?" the Man of Steel asked. No one answered, which angered Superman even more. Seeing this Kara stood up. "I-I'll go and find her, Clark." "Very well Kara." Superman said.

Kara hurried out of the Briefing Room and down the stairs to the women's locker room, she opened the door and went inside. "Beatriz? Are you in here? Clark is looking for you, the briefing is about to start."

Beatriz da Costa came out of the shower completely naked and dripping wet, Kara's eyes went wide for a second before she dropped her gaze. "S-sorry Beatriz." Kara said timidly. Beatriz smiled wickedly at Kara and walks towards the blonde. "You are a really beautiful woman, Kara." Beatriz whispered as she slowly crept closer to Kara. Kara could only reply with an "Oh, uhm... Well..." She looked Beatriz in the eyes as she reached out, Beatriz softly grabbed Kara and pulled the younger heroine into a deep kiss.

After Beatriz pulled away she said "You are so beautiful, Kara. I've wanted you for a long time." Fire figured that Supergirl would stop her if she wanted to, so Beatriz pulled Kara into the shower stall and shut the curtain. Kara turned around and grinned at Beatriz. She giggled and Beatriz took that as her acceptance and they started kissing again. It was fast and passionate and Kara couldn't wait to get her hands on Beatriz's beautiful breasts. She softly pulled at Beatriz's nipples and she moaned into Kara's mouth.

Beatriz removed Kara's clothes before continuing, Kara smiled as Beatriz pinned her against the shower wall and kissed her passionately.

"We...we're gonna be in soo much trouble, Beatriz." Kara choked out. "Shh... Just let this happen." Fire whispered, Beatriz opened Kara's beautiful legs and pulled one over her shoulder. Kara's bare slit was staring at Beatriz and looking up at her face, she slowly started licking around her lips. Kara was sopping wet and ready. Beatriz licked circles around Kara's clit, making her squirm and when she finally got there, Kara was breathing very fast and moaning. Beatriz began flicking her tongue over and over her clit and when Beatriz pulled it into her mouth and began sucking on it, Kara went ballistic, moaning, writhing, and holding Beatriz's head to her pussy. Beatriz shoved her pink tongue in Kara's tight hole and she came all over Beatriz's face. She had to hold Kara against the wall, or she would've fallen over.

Kara's hands find Beatriz's perfect ass and she is squeezing, kneading the flesh back there. Kara can't stop touching Beatriz's soaked backside, tracing the impressive muscle tone with her fingers. They are standing under the shower, under the now icy water, kissing and rubbing, and suddenly Kara shivers, from cold or from orgasm, Beatriz was not sure.

Beatriz loosened her embrace and, still wrapped in Kara's arms, she turns the shower off. Beatriz kissed Kara again, takes her hand, and leads her out of the shower to the bench by the lockers. Beatriz wraps Kara in her towel, then she wraps Kara in her arms. She pushes Kara gently onto the very end of the bench.

Kara leans back, her bare skin kissing the wood. Beatriz straddles Kara as Beatriz, with the pink towel around her shoulders like a cape. She kneels at the end of the bench and smiles up at Kara from her crotch. Kara leans up so she can watch.

Ten minutes later Kara and Beatriz dried off and got dressed and hurried back up to the Briefing Room.

"Well well, what took you two so long?" Batman asked, which earned him an icy glare from both Beatriz and Kara. "Take your seats ladies." Superman said in an irritated voice. Beatriz and Kara took their seats and waited for the briefing to start.

After the briefing Kara and Beatriz walked down the corridor towards Kara's quarters.

"Beatriz, will you be angry with me if I said that I really wanted you in the locker room? I just didn't have the nerve to tell you."

"I understand exactly how you feel, Kara. I've been pining after you for months now." Fire replied, blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Kara asked.

"I...was afraid." Fire said.

"Of me rejecting you?" Kara inquires.

Beatriz nods, before adding "And Clark's reaction." the green haired Brazilian said.

Kara laughs lightly, she knows Clark means well, but Kara is an adult now and can make her own decisions.

"Beatriz, would you...I mean would you like to I don't know go out on a date sometime?" Kara timidly asks just as Diana and Dinah walked up to the pair.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Dinah inquired.

"Just asking Fire here out on a date." Kara said confidently.

"Oh really? Does uh Clark know about this?" Diana said with a knowing grin.

"N-no he doesn't and neither of you can tell him." Kara pleads.

"Don't worry Kara, your secret is safe with us." Diana says, smiling at the blonde.

"What secret?" Wally asked as he zipped into the corridor.

"It's personal, Wally." Dinah says, glaring at the speedster.

"Ok jeez, keep your silly secret." Wally says jokingly.

Suddenly Jennifer-Lynn Hayden, aka Jade rushed down the hallway.

"D-Diana, it's L-Lois." the emerald woman huffed.

"Is she OK, what's the matter, Jade?"

"L-Luthor attacked the Daily Planet building and Lois got hurt badly." Jade said.


End file.
